Fantasmas
by Ahlira
Summary: Sasuke no cree en fantasmas, pero Sakura está empeñada en convencerle de lo contrario, así que le pone en una educativa situación en la que no le quedará más remedio que creer; y jamás pensó que le gustaría tanto creer...


Hola.**  
**

Bueno este One Shot es muy sencillito y divertido. Está dedicado a Jama23 para agradecerle todo su apoyo, además se lo prometí, así que aquí lo tienes ;)

Y a todos los demás que os paseis por aquí, espero que os guste ^_^

* * *

**- Fantasmas -**

- No me lo puedo creer… - murmuró con irritación - Sakura, en serio, tira esa idiotez.

- ¡Sasuke! - le reprochó una voz femenina - No es una estupidez, esto ayudará a alejar los malos espíritus.

- Aquí el único mal espíritu es el tuyo - murmuró, cansado por las locuras cada vez mayores que la mujer hacía.

Desde hace una semana, su novia había convertido la casa en un auténtico santuario. No había esquina sin alguna estampita, sin alguna vela, sin algún extraño objeto… no había pared ni recoveco de la casa que se hubiera quedado sin baño de agua bendita. ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por una película! _La maldición del condenado_, ¡oh! Pero qué gran idea tuvo de llevar a Sakura a ver esa película; valiente… sí, valiente gilipollas había sido.

Y lo peor es que en un principio todo marchaba según lo planeado: novia asustada, noche muy juntos… Y es que la chica no había hecho más que poner ridículas escusas para no tener que acostarse con él, y eso no se le hace a un Uchiha. Tenía que remediarlo, y por supuesto las opciones eran pocas. Opción uno: serle infiel - no, gracias, quiero tener descendencia… ejem, digo… que no porque la amo, por supuesto -, opción dos: joderme y esperar a que se le pase la fase "torturemos a Sasuke"; o nos queda una tercera opción: buscar alguna solución. Sólo necesitaba que la chica bajara la guardia, después era cuestión de seducción, y Sasuke Uchiha sabía perfectamente como derretir a Sakura Haruno y conseguir su cometido.

Como buen Uchiha que era eligió la opción tres, enfrentaría el problema de frente. El plan era sencillo: película de miedo, y noche espectacular. Y así fue, un rotundo y brutal triunfo que tuvo como consecuencia una de las mejores noches de su vida… Debió haber intuido algo, su sensor de peligro debió haberse dado cuenta de que un plan con tales resultados debía tener alguna pega, y vaya que si la tenía. La maldición… sí, maldito el día que la llevo al cine. Y es que al día siguiente, Sakura buscó como loca "ayuda profesional" para mantener a raya a los malos espíritus.

"Casualmente" una buena mujer, quiso tranquilizar a la ninja-médico - solo por ayudar, desde luego -, y le mostró una serie de artilugios, cada cual más estrafalario, con los que mantener su casa a buen resguardo. Y la pelirrosa, obsesionada con los espíritus, no se conformó con un "método de protección", no, tenía que usar todos los existentes.

Y en ese panorama se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, rodeado de velas que más bien parecía la estatua de algún dios, con un humo de olor a lavanda intoxicándole y una ristra de objetos ridículos colgados de su cuello. Cualquiera que entrara podría confundirle con una especie de profeta fundador de una nueva religión, un nuevo elegido; casi sentías la necesidad de arrodillarte frente a él sólo con verle.

- ¡Se acabó, Sakura! Creo que ya he soportado bastante. Ahora mismo vas a tirar toda esta basura.

Con brusquedad intentó quitarse todos los objetos que decoraban su cuerpo, para acabar arrancándolos a la fuerza y tirándolos lo más lejos posible.

- ¡Sasuke! Vuelve a ponerte eso. Mira que ahora mismo estás indefenso, te puede entrar el condenado maldito ese y luego que hago yo ¿¡eh! Porque aguantarte a ti ya es una proeza, no esperes que te soporte cuando te conviertas en uno de esos seres.

- ¡Era una película, por el amor de Dios!

- ¿Pero quién te dice a ti que no pueda pasar eso en la vida real?

- Los fantasmas no existen, deja ya esta tontería.

- ¡Claro que existen, Sasuke! Y mejor cállate, que se van a enfadar por tu falta de respeto hacia ellos.

- ¿Pero te estás oyendo?

- Sí que existen, yo los he visto.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, asumiendo lentamente sus palabras.

- Sakura, cariño… ¿te encuentras bien? Tsunade no te habrá iniciado en el mundo del sake extrafuerte que tiene guardado bajo llave, ¿verdad?

- No me crees - lloriqueó.

- No me puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación - farfulló -. Muy bien, ¿cuándo lo viste?

- Hace tres días.

- Ya, ¿y qué sentiste?

- Un descreído como tú no lo entendería.

- Que desgracia… - ironizó.

- La única forma posible es haciendo que sientas lo mismo - explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, a lo que Sasuke elevó una ceja, intrigado -. Te pones muy nervioso.

Sin previo aviso, se quitó lentamente la falda que se deslizó por sus piernas con suavidad; y el enorme jersey de lana que cubría su cuerpo también acabó en el suelo junto a la falda, quedando la joven simplemente en ropa interior. Y todos estos actos eran seguidos por Sasuke con suma atención.

- Cuando encuentras un fantasma, primero intentas verle mejor, para asegurarte de que no es una alucinación.

- Hmn - articuló Sasuke, intuyendo lo que tenía pensado su curiosa novia.

Sakura apagó la luz, dejando toda la habitación en penumbras que la luna apenas iluminaba

- Luego, crees escuchar voces - susurró sobre su oído de manera juguetona.

Sasuke se giro, pero no conseguía verla.

- Pero por muchas vueltas que das no consigues saber su posición exacta - el moreno sonrió divertido, tal vez no fue tan mala idea lo de la película -. Luego sientes frío - continuó mientras le quitaba la camisa con lentitud pero firmeza; y efectivamente, él sitió un escalofrío al sentir en su piel el contacto con las manos de Sakura.

- Creo que empiezo a entenderlo…

- ¿Y sabes que ocurre después?

- Me divierto - contestó arrogantemente.

- Error. Te pones muy, muy tenso.

El cuerpo de Sasuke, siguiendo sus explicaciones al pie de la letra, empezó a tensarse a medida que las pequeñas pero eficientes manos de la pelirrosa descendían y descendían por su abdomen, arañando suavemente su entrepierna con descaro. Intentó apresar a su pequeño fantasma, pero se esfumó de sus manos como el humo del incienso que aun revoloteaba por la habitación.

- ¿Y cuándo llega la parte en que me divierto?

- Eso es lo malo, Sasuke-kun - murmuró juguetona -, que antes de poder divertirte, el fantasma se desvanece…

- Eso no es divertido - se quejó el moreno, pero no obtuvo respuesta -. ¿Sakura? - nada, la chica no respondía.

Con cansancio fue hacia el interruptor. Cuando se trataba de Sakura, el moreno se excitaba con suma rapidez, y tras la semana de velas e incienso que había pasado, merecía una compensación que pensaba reclamar en ese mismo instante. Pero por más veces que le diera al interruptor, la luz no se encendía. El Uchiha frunció el ceño con hastío ¿esa bruja lo tenía preparado?

- Sakura - repitió con tono de fastidio -. Muy bien, tú ganas. Dejaré de molestarte con los objetos estrafalarios que traes a casa, pero dame una tregua.

Escuchó unas suaves risitas, pero no era capaz de localizarlas; hasta que un cuerpo se abrazó a su espalda y empezó a soplar suavemente en su oído.

- ¿Ahora crees en los fantasmas, Sasuke-kun?

- Hmn - con un ágil movimiento trasladó el peso de su espalda hasta la cama que les esperaba ansiosa, y usó su propio cuerpo como prisión para el molesto espíritu -. La única forma de convencerte es demostrándotelo.

Sakura le respondió con otras breves risitas para acabar lazándose a sus labios como una fiera hambrienta, y es que Sasuke Uchiha había malacostumbrado a la inocente jovencita, quien se había convertido en una amante más exigente que el propio Uchiha, apasionada y deseosa en cualquier momento de intimar con su profesor personal e intransferible.

Como una nueva razón para que Sasuke se alegrara de haberla llevado al cine aquel día, pasaron toda la noche indecorosamente juntos, entre jadeos y gemidos, bruscos movimientos y besos apasionados, para acabar respirando agitadamente y abrazados, dándose mutuamente un apoyo para tranquilizar sus acelerados latidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana llegó, y Sasuke restregó sus ojos con cansancio; sin duda las noches con Sakura eran agotadoras, hasta cierto punto, eran una forma de entrenamiento. ¿Quién necesitaba un gimnasio cuando podías trabajar todos los músculos sin salir de la cama? Se levantó, y acto seguido sintió algunas zonas de su cuerpo escocer. Se puso frente al espejo y entendió por qué la gente le temía a los malos espíritus. Tenía varios círculos morados por su cuello y pecho, zonas enrojecidas, y varios arañazos… este espíritu sin duda era de los peligrosos. Aunque a Sasuke siempre le habían gustado los riesgos.

Se puso unos gastados pantalones y bajó hacia la cocina, lo mejor sería retomar fuerzas. Ante él se presentó una de las imágenes que inmediatamente introdujo dentro de la categoría de "mejores imágenes de mi vida", también conocida como "imágenes para recordar".

Sakura se encontraba de pie, sólo cubierta con la camisa que había tapado al moreno horas antes, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, y apoyando parte de su peso en ellos, quedando algo inclinada y dándole una excepcional panorámica de sus piernas y trasero; mientras que su delicado dedo índice rebañaba los restos del embase de un helado para llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo con los ojos cerrados, recreándose en el dulzón sabor.

Su fantasma era salvaje, era exigente, era molesto… corrección, muy molesto, condenadamente atractivo, empalagoso, mimoso, irascible… pero el mejor rasgo de todos era que no desaparecía.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Sakura no pareció sorprenderse, y sin abrir los ojos se recostó en el pecho del intruso y suspiró.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Sasuke - Fui a hablar con esa vieja bruja que te ha vendido todas estas… - observó un colgante con forma de sapo que descansaba sobre una silla - cosas - pronunció, inseguro -. Quería pedirle un objeto.

- ¿Para alejar a los malos espíritus que no te dejan dormir? - refunfuñó, falsamente molesta, haciendo una clara alusión a la noche anterior.

- No exactamente… es que tengo un problema con mi molesto fantasma.

Sakura giró la cabeza y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó en un tono crispante - ¿Qué problema tienes con el pobre fantasma que te soporta día y noche?

- Pues es un problema que lleva semanas rondándome por la cabeza… y es que no quiero que mi molesto espíritu se desvanezca nunca.

Sakura intentó girarse con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, aunque la pelirrosa no necesitaba verle para saber que sus mejillas estaban fuertemente enrojecidas. Se rindió a las normas de su novio y volvió a recostarse en su pecho con expectación.

Sasuke sonrió. Una de las características que más gracia le hacían de su novia era su capacidad de adquirir cualidades animales. En la cama podía ser el animal más fiero de la selva, pero fuera de ella era tan tierna como un pequeño gato, acurrucándose en su pecho como un felino buscando caricias.

- ¿Y te dio algo para retener espíritus?

Preguntó al ver que Sasuke estaba ensimismado.

- Tuve que comprarlo en otro sitio, pero creo que es efectivo…

- ¿Pero?

- Lo malo es que no hay garantías de atrapar al fantasma eternamente, tendré que confiar en su palabra.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, cada vez más intrigada.

- ¿Y puedo saber qué es?

- Sabía que se me olvidaba un rasgo importante de mi fantasma: curiosidad.

Sakura rió, y antes de darse cuenta Sasuke se había ido. Se dio la vuelta y vio una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo abierta, y dentro un sencillo pero elegante solitario plateado con una bella incrustación de diamantes y rubíes.

Parpadeó confusa, diciéndose a sí misma que no era lo que parecía, que no podía ser lo que parecía. Sasuke Uchiha era alérgico a ese tipo de compromisos. Abrió los ojos incrédula y se los restregó con las manos, asombrada, pero el objeto no parecía desaparecer. Junto a la caja había una rosa de un rojo intenso, lo reconocía, era literalmente perfecta. Esa fue la primera flor que Sasuke le regaló, una rosa. Era casi un símbolo entre ellos dos; el ver esa flor les recordaba su desastroso comienzo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba haciendo esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas. Se sentía decepcionada. Se había enamorado completamente, y el muy canalla se iba con otra, ¡con otra! ¿Y su escusa? ¡Ja! Su escusa era que esa… mujer, le daba lo que ella no. ¡Maldito bastardo! Ella no se acostaba con él, así que se busca a otra. ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil!

No, no lloraría, no se merecía ni una lágrima. Se restregó los ojos con el brazo, se dio la vuelta con decisión, y se cayó. Sentía su trasero escocer por la caída, y estaba algo aturdida, pero antes de poder analizar la situación, una voz masculina surgió frente a ella, mirándola con fastidio.

- ¿Es que no sabes mirar por dónde vas? ¡Mira lo que has hecho, estúpida!

- Yo… - ¿estaría soñando? Aún confusa, miró a su alrededor, y se vio rodeada por infinidad de flores; un ramo de rosas rojas había sido desparramado tras la colisión. - Oh… - murmuró - yo… lo siento. No te vi.

- Ya, que no me viste es evidente. Y ahora que hago yo ¿eh?

- ¡Oye, a mí no me hables así! ¡Si tú eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de que estaba en frente de ti es tú problema! ¿No sabes que hay que dejar una distancia prudencial entre persona y persona para evitar este tipo de accidentes?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó; ahora él era el aturdido - ¡Eso es con los coches!

- Los coches los conducen las personas, así que es lo mismo. Y ahora podrías ayudarme a levantarme, ¿no?

- Tú… - murmuró cada vez más enfadado.

- ¡Sasuke! - exclamó con molestia e incredulidad una crispante voz femenina que miraba la escena incrédula.

- Espera, no es lo que parece - intentó explicar el hombre. Pero la mujer salió corriendo indignada -. ¡Has visto lo que has hecho! ¡Mi cita se ha acabado antes de empezar!

- Te he hecho un favor, conozco a esa mujer, su reputación es… dudosa. Y si tu idea de una cita perfecta comienza con un ramo de rosas, dejas mucho que desear… por favor, ¿rosas? Eso está muy visto. Diamantes, cariño, diamantes.

- Oh, ¿y además quieres una o dos esmeraldas, princesa? ¿Así que las rosas están muy vistas pero los diamantes no? - preguntó irónico.

- No, esmeraldas no, lo ideal serían rubíes - Sasuke la miró estupefacto -, ya sabes, representan el amor y la pasión. Y no, los diamantes no están muy vistos; son un tópico, pero no conozco ninguna mujer que los haya visto más de una o dos veces, y conozco aún menos mujeres que rechazaran un regalo de ese calibre.

- Por el amor de Dios…

Controlando su enfado, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la lejanía.

- ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! - le reprochó a gritos mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Una vez más calmada, miró las rosas con pesadumbre. ¿Muy vistas? ¿Pasadas de moda? Qué más quisiera ella que le hubieran regalado flores… no, en su lugar le habían dado un "hasta pronto, me he divertido mucho, pero con otra. Ya nos veremos". Sí, sin duda las rosas eran mejores.

Sin poder controlar ya las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, se arrodilló y recogió una a una las rosas del suelo, volviendo a formar un hermoso ramo sobre su regazo.

- ¿¡Sabes una cosa…!

Las palabras se interrumpieron tan bruscamente como aparecieron. Al parecer ese hombre había vuelto. Pero al verla llorando se había callado, totalmente alucinado.

- Oye… que tampoco es para tanto. Sólo son flores. Y a esa chica apenas la conocía… la verdad es que no me interesa de un modo profundo, sólo quería acostarme con ella.

Sakura sollozó con fuerza. ¿Es que todos los hombres pensaban en lo mismo?

- Ey, ey, que no, que no. Sólo lo he dicho para que no te sintieras culpable.

- Sí claro… todos los hombres sois iguales. Unos desgraciados malnacido.

- Vaya, gracias - respondió con sarcasmo. Pero suspiró con resignación al verla tan abatida.

Con suavidad le devolvió el reconstruido ramo al moreno, y ella se dispuso a seguir su camino. Pero él se lo impidió. Sakura levantó la mirada dispuesta a decirle alguna grosería. Pero se quedó paralizada al verle sonriendo y mirándola con suavidad. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era?

- Sea quien sea, y haya hecho lo que haya hecho, estoy convencido de que no se merece ni una de tus lágrimas - le puso algo entre sus manos y volvió a sonreír -. Me temo que ando escasos en diamantes y rubíes.

Con suavidad le retiró una gota cristalina de su mejilla, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Sakura le vio alejarse, y por fin se percató de que tenía una rosa en sus manos, sencilla y perfecta. No sabía quién era ese desconocido, pero le había alegrado el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvió al presente, con los ojos humedecidos y una tierna sonrisa en sus labios; y se dio cuenta de que bajo la significativa rosa había una pequeña tarjetita blanca con una simple pregunta en letras claras y elegantes, sin duda escritas por Sasuke: _¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

Sintió una indescifrable emoción recorrer sus articulaciones, y todo su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a temblar; abrió la boca, pero sólo salieron pequeños sonidos que iniciaban palabras que no conseguían formarse en su totalidad.

- Primero intentas fijar la mirada en el espectro para asegurarte de que no es una alucinación, te pones tensa, tiemblas… cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma - resonó una voz burlona desde la puerta de la cocina, aunque a pesar de la orgullosa postura y el tono arrogante, el rojo en las mejillas no se borraba.

Sakura le miró, aun conmocionada, pero respiró profundamente y sonrió traviesa. ¿Pensaba que dejando un anillo encima de una mesa, con una rosa y una simple nota iba a conseguirlo? No señor, Sakura Haruno se había imaginado ese momento desde que era una niña, y cuando el hombre misterioso que se lo pedía se había concretado en Sasuke, en todas esas imaginaciones su querido Uchiha se humillaba y le pedía las cosas como Dios manda.

Con paso alegre desvió su atención del anillo y se fue hacia el comedor omitiendo a la figura que la miraba con una ceja elevada.

Cuando la chica salió de la cocina, Sasuke suspiró; ya sospechaba que no iba a ser tan fácil. Cogió la cajita y miró hacia la puerta algo nervioso, para finalmente sonreír de una forma que sólo ella conseguía provocar. Y es que si tenía que humillarse para conseguir a ese malicioso espíritu lo haría, porque era su molesto y, dentro de unos humillantes minutos, permanente fantasma.

**- Fin -**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado n_n

*ByE*


End file.
